Un moment seuls
by A-Key Miyano
Summary: Il s'en passe des choses dans le dirigeable de Joker, dites-donc. Lemon/Yaoi/BL SpadexJoker. One-shot érotique (-18) Kaitou Joker ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Shogakukan/Takahashi Hideyasu


Ce soir là, nous venions de rentrer au dirigeable après une rare sortie avec notre Maître, Queen, Dark Eye et Hachi. Queen était repartie chez elle avec le Maître quant à Hachi, se rendant compte qu'il manquait des condiments pour le repas, nous avait fait atterrir pour retourner au magasin en chercher, sous peine de subir mon courroux. Dark Eye avait été l'accompagner.

Spade et moi étions désormais seuls dans le couloir du dirigeable, qui reliait la salle de séjour à l'entrée. C'était soudain étrangement calme. Je me rendis compte que j'avais du mal à détacher mon regard de ses longs cheveux sombres bien peignés qui tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Je détournai la tête. Il fallait que je me reprenne. On avait pas le temps...

-Bon, bah je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, toujours...dis-je en faisant mine de m'avancer.

Mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Spade avait plaqué sa main sur le mur derrière moi, m'empêchant de passer. Il se pencha. Nos visages se touchaient presque.

Je sentir le rouge me monter brusquement aux joues. Impossible d'éviter son magnifique regard violet, qui scintillait dans la pénombre.

-S...Spade... ?

D'un preste mouvement de hanches qui fit flotter sa longue chevelure bleu nuit, il se retrouva collé à moi.

-Joker...dis-moi...tu ne voudrais pas qu'on...prenne un moment, toi et moi ?

_Justement..._

Sa voix, encore plus langoureuse que d'ordinaire, fit tambouriner mon cœur dans ma poitrine. J'avais soudain très chaud.

-Mais...ce n'est pas l'endroit...et si Hachi revenait ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous aurons fini avant...

Ses lèvres humides se posèrent sur mes joues, et parcoururent mon cou, jusqu'à la base, avant d'attaquer ma clavicule. Sa main, encore gantée, glissait le long de mon corps, jusqu'à atteindre mes hanches, caressant délicatement mon bassin.

-O...on ne devrait pas...hoquetai-je, gémissant sous ses baisers avides de ma chair.

Il remonta son visage à la hauteur du mien, passant une langue joueuse sur l'os de ma mâchoire. Ses doigts avaient entrepris de déboutonner doucement ma chemise.

-Mais c'est ça qui est excitant, gloussa-t-il.

Cela me fit l'effet d'une bombe dans ma poitrine. Je fixai son visage encadré de sa magnifique chevelure sombre, dans laquelle je passai délicatement ma main.

Oui...j'avais...terriblement envie de lui, de son corps, de sa chaleur, en cet instant même. J'avançai mon visage vers le sien et l'embrassai d'un baiser dévorant qu'il me rendit avec autant d'ardeur. Ses mains s'enfouirent sous ma chemise, couvrant mon corps de caresses, tandis que son genou remontait doucement le long de mes cuisses, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrejambe, me faisant émettre un petit gémissement. La bosse que faisait mon pantalon ne lui échappa pas.

-Dis donc...susurra-t-il d'un ton moqueur à mon oreille avant de déposer ses lèvres dessus. Ça a été vite.

-Tu peux parler...tu n'attends que ça !

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche. Je fermai les yeux sous l'intensité du baiser, et sentis qu'il déboutonnait habilement mon pantalon qui tomba à mes pieds, accompagné du sien. Il plaqua alors à nouveau son corps contre le mien, faisant bouger gracieusement ses hanches tandis que mes doigts inspectaient à leur tour sa peau, si douce, sous sa chemise blanche. On haletait, notre propre excitation nous coupant le souffle. Oh, Spade...

Avec un nouveau mouvement de bassin, il se colla encore davantage à mon corps, et s'introduit entre mes jambes, avec un petit gémissement de plaisir qui se mêla au mien. Je levai instinctivement la jambe, qui enserra son dos, et fis passer mes bras par-dessus ses épaules, couvertes de son épaisse chevelure qui ondulait avec ses généreux mouvements de hanches. Je sentais son souffle chaud et irrégulier dans ma nuque, ce qui ne faisait qu'en ajouter à mon excitation. Nous étions brûlants. Je m'abandonnai entièrement à lui, nos gémissements qui s'échappaient de nos poitrines me parvenant comme dans un rêve. Ma main remonta le long de sa nuque, caressant toujours plus ses magnifiques cheveux.

-Jack...murmurait-t-il, comme une plainte lointaine, entre deux profonds halètements. Jack...ah...

Je continuais à caresser son dos, comme pour instinctivement l'encourager. L'excitation et ses mouvements réguliers en moi me faisaient tourner la tête. Mon cœur battait comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine, et mes gémissements, parfois entrecoupés de son nom, rythmés par ses va et viens entre mes cuisses humides de sueur de plus en plus rapides, se faisaient de plus en plus puissants.

-K...King...non...je vais...je...vais...

Une sensation intense me traversa, accompagnée, d'un grand cri et de hoquets précipités, faisant trembler chacun de mes membres, et je me rabattis de plus belle sur ses omoplates, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à sa chemise, au risque de lui tirer les cheveux. Son souffle, qui s'était fait de plus en plus saccadé, se coupa net il releva la tête, jusque là penchée par-dessus mon épaule, et laissa échapper une suite de gémissements de plaisir par ses lèvres entrouvertes, tandis que sa substance chaude se déversait en moi, me faisant gémir à nouveau.

Nous sommes restés là, haletants, nos jambes tremblantes entrecroisées, nous affaissant peu à peu contre le mur, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, l'esprit encore tout à ce que nous venions de faire. Nos regards se croisèrent, et Spade eut un sourire heureux. J'enfonçai mon visage dans son cou, chaud et encore humide, tripotant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il savait que moi aussi, je souriais. Je suçotai la base de son cou, frottant mon nez contre sa clavicule.

-Je t'aime, Spade. Merci...murmurai-je.

Il passa à son tour sa main dans mes cheveux.

-C'est moi qui devrais dire ç...

Je le sentis soudain brusquement s'affaisser. Inquiet, je rouvris les yeux. Il s'était effondré contre ma poitrine, se retenant à ma veste. Heureusement, nous étions déjà sur le sol.

-Spade ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? m'exclamai-je en lui prenant les épaules.

Il n'avait plus aucune force. Alors que son teint avait repris sa pâleur habituelle, il avait à nouveau le rouge aux joues.

-Je...je crois...que j'ai de la fièvre...ça tourne...

Oh, non ! Je commençai à paniquer. J'avais complètement oublié...

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

-Appelle...Dark Eye...s'il te plaît...

-Dark Eye ? Mais il n'est pas...

Mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Il s'était à moitié évanoui sur mon épaule. Après ce que nous venions de faire, sentir à nouveau son souffle tiède me mit le feu aux joues. Mais surtout...

-Déconne pas ! Il ne faut pas que Hachi et Dark Eye nous découvrent comme ça...ils vont poser des questions ! Et puis, surtout...

Je baissai les yeux sur mon pantalon et sa chemise...tachés...

-On n'a pas...de vêtements de rechaaaaaaaange !


End file.
